Anata O Aishite
by Ayako Hiranata Uchiha
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke saling mencintai, Naruto dan Hinata juga saling mencintai. Baru saja Sasuke menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura, Sakura sudah harus mati ditangan orang yang paling ia benci..Bad Summary. Langsung baca aja deh….RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke saling mencintai, Naruto dan Hinata juga saling mencintai. Baru saja Sasuke menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura, Sakura sudah harus mati ditangan orang yang paling ia benci..Bad Summary. Langsung baca aja deh….RnR please!? **

**A/N: Hiranata is here. Kali ini aku yang membuat ceritanya. Ayako lagi sakit jadi, dengan senang hati aku yang menggantikan, hehehe-di deathglare Ayako- Hhh, baiklah, judul dan ceritanya tidak masuk akal. Jadi, harap maklum. Ini juga pengalaman pertama aku. Kan biasanya yang buat Ayako. Happy reading aja, ok^^**

**Anata O Aishite**

**By: Hiranata Uchiha.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto dkk bukan punya Aku**

**Character: U. Naruto/U. Sasuke/H. Sakura/H. Hinata/Karin**

**Pairing: SasuSaku/NaruHina**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Friendship**

**Don't Like, Don't read..**

**Happy Reading^^**

**CHAPTER I**

"HAH? KAU BERCANDA! TURUNKAN AKU, BAKAAA!" Teriak Naruto. "Aku tidak mau!" Kata Sasuke kesal. "APAA KATAMU? CEPAT TURUNIN AKU!" Teriak Naruto lagi. "Hn, nanti saja!" Kata Sasuke beranjak pergi. Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berada di hutan. Hutan adalah tempat bermain yang sangat menyenangkan bagi mereka berdua. Saat ini, Naruto berada diatas pohon yang sangat tinggi. Bagaimana bisa terjadi? Sasuke yang menjebak Naruto.

Sasuke menjebak Naruto karena kesal. Kesal karena Naruto menganggu waktu bersantainya.

"TEME! TURUNIN AKU! A..aku ta..kut ketinggian!" Kata Naruto dengan suara yang bergetar karena ketakutan. Sasuke langsung berhenti berjalan dan segera menoleh kebelakang."Eh? Aku nggak salah dengar?" Tanya Sasuke nggak percaya. "I…iya. Ka..kau ti..dak salah dengar." Kata Naruto sama seperti tadi, masih dengan suara bergetar karena ketakutan. "Hn, baiklah. Aku akan menurunkanmu." Kata Sasuke. Sasuke pun menurunkan Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum bahagia.

Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tiba-tiba…

BRUK

"Ukh." Erang Sasuke. "Ups, I'm sorry." Kata orang yang menabrak Sasuke. Naruto segera membantu Sasuke berdiri. "Suigetsu, kau mau apa sih? Setiap hari gangguin Sasuke mulu. Apa salah Sasuke?" Bentak Naruto. "Hahaha, mau-mau aku dong! Salah Sasuke? Banyak! _Guys, _ayo kita pergi." Kata Suigetsu. Suigetsu CS pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Kalau bertemu dengan dia lagi, akan kuhajar dia!" Kata Naruto. "Sudahlah. Dia memang begitu." Kata Sasuke menenangkan Naruto.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" Sapa Kakashi. "Selamat pagi." Kata anak-anak minus Naruto dan Sasuke. "Wah, Naruto, kau kurang bersemangat hari ini ya." Kata Kakashi. Naruto tak menjawab. "Baiklah, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan masuk!" Perintah Kakashi. Seorang gadis masuk. Semuanya langsung menganga minus Sasuke.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura, kalian bisa memanggilku Sakura." Kata Sakura sambil memperkenalkan diri. "Baiklah Sakura, silahkan duduk dibelakang Uchiha dan Uzumaki. Naruto, Sasuke, angkat tangan kalian!" Perintah Kakashi sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto dan Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk. Satu kelas sudah ribut membicarakan Sakura. "Ssst, diam. Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita." Kata Kakashi. "Sst, perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki, panggil Naruto aja! Dan disampingku ini namanya Sasuke Uchiha, panggil dia Teme aja!" Jelas Naruto. Sasuke langsung memberikan Deathglare-nya pada Naruto. "Eh, maksudku namanya Sasuke." Kata Naruto. "Salam kenal, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura.

"embel-embel-kun, bagus juga! Hehehe." Kata Naruto.

"Eng, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, apa aku boleh istirahat dengan kalian? Aku tidak ada teman!" Kata Sakura ragu-ragu. "Ya, boleh saja! Ayo!" Kata Naruto. Mereka berjalan sambil bercanda ria, yah, memang lebih banyak Naruto dan Sakura sih, tetapi, Sasuke kan juga mendengarkan ucapan mereka dan tersenyum tipis.

BUK…

"Ukh." Erang Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura. "Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto. "Hn, aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Sasuke. "Kau! Kenapa kau mendorong Sasuke-kun? Apa salahnya?" Bentak Sakura yang terbawa emosi. "Heh, kau, apa hakmu memarahiku?" Tanya Suigetsu tersenyum sinis. "Aku memarahimu karena kau telah mendorong Sasuke-kun tanpa salah hingga terjatuh." Kata Sakura.

"Sudahlah Sakura, dia memang begitu, kita pergi saja dari sini!" Kata Sasuke sambil beranjak pergi. "Ta..tapi, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Sakura dan Naruto. "Hn, aku tidak apa-apa!" Kata Sasuke. "Huh, masih mencari muka didepan gadis cantik seperti ini! Memuakkan!" Kata Suigetsu sambil mendorong Sasuke. Sasuke kembali terjatuh. "Kau! Kuhajar kau!" Kata Sakura.

"HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!" Teriak Kakashi yang tiba-tiba datang. "Ka..kakashi-sensei." Kata mereka semua. "Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Bentak Kakashi. "Sensei, sebenarnya, bukan kami yang mulai duluan, mereka yang memulai duluan, kami hanya membalasnya kok! Mereka mendorong kami." Kata Juugo bohong. "Jadi, kenapa kalian mendorong mereka? Sasuke? Naruto? Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi dengan tatapan lembut kepada mereka bertiga. "Sensei, yang dikatakan mereka semuanya bohong. Kami lagi enak-enakan tertawa, mereka datang dan langsung mendorong Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura. "Ya, yang dikatakan Sakura-chan memang betul!" Kata Naruto.

"Kalian membuatku pusing! Sudahlah, aku pergi saja!" Kata Kakashi sambil beranjak pergi. "Sasuke, urusan kita belum selesai!" Kata Suigetsu CS sambil beranjak pergi.

"Sebenarnya, apa masalahmu dengan mereka, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura. "Sini, biar aku yang jelaskan. Sasuke-teme itu kan siswa terpopuler disekolah ini karena, ketampanan dan kepintaran yang ia miliki. Terus, Suigetsu CS sangat cemburu pada Sasuke-teme. Jadi, mereka memusuhi Sasuke-teme." Jelas Naruto. "Oooh, begitu. Mereka itu hanya cemburu. Sasuke-kun kan tampan!" Puji Sakura.

"Sudahlah Sasuke-kun, jangan hiraukan mereka. Santai aja!" Kata Sakura sambil menyemangati Sasuke. "Ya Sasuke, kau jangan perhatikan mereka! Kalau mereka melakukan hal yang lebih parah dari tadi, langsung hajar saja!" Kata Naruto. "Hn, aku mengerti." Gumam Sasuke. "Yasudah, ayo kita pergi!" Kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka pun segera pergi kekantin.

"Ayo pulang!" Kata Sakura. "Tunggu sebentar. Yah, susah juga ya!" Kata Naruto. "Makanya, tadi malam itu belajar!" Kata Sakura. "Yaaa, tadi malam, habis makan malam, aku langsung tidur. Jadi lupa belajar." Kata Naruto

"8,9,10, yak selesai! Temenin aku ngumpulin ini diruangannya Anko-sensei dong!" Kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Selesai Naruto mengumpulkan tugasnya, mereka bertiga langsung pulang. "Sakura-chan, aku rasa kau terlalu berlebihan deh!" Kata Naruto. "Hah, berlebihan kenapa?" Tanya Sakura. "Yaa, aku rasa, rumahmu bukan lewat sini deh." Kata Naruto. "Nggak kok. Betul ini jalan rumahku. Mungkin ini bukan jalan rumah kalian." Kata Sakura. "Tidak, ini jalan menuju rumah kami! Atau jangan-jangan…" Kata Naruto.

"Yaa, mungkin juga. ASYIIIIK!" Kata Sakura senang.

Mereka akhirnya sampai. "Sakura-chan, dimana kau tinggal?" Tanya Naruto. "Disana!" Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk kesebelah kiri. "Oh, aku disini diantara rumahmu dan rumah Sasuke." Kata Naruto. "Berarti, kita sebelahan dong!" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Naruto mengangguk. "Asyiik, bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita bermain dihutan?" Usul Sakura. "Ya, baiklah. Itu tempat favorit kami. Ya kan, Sasuke?" Kata Naruto sambil melirik kearah Sasuke. "Hn, iya!" Kata Sasuke. "Oh, bagus dong kalau begitu!" Kata Sakura kembali tersenyum manis.

"Bagaimana, kalau sekarang kita bermain. Selesai ganti baju, kita langsung berkumpul lagi disini!" Kata Naruto. " Ya, aku setuju. Kita bertemu selesai ganti baju. Bye!" Kata Sakura sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Hn, aku juga mau pulang!" Kata Sasuke sambil beranjak pergi dari situ. "Aju juga ah!" Kata Naruto.

"Naruto-kun mana sih? Kok lama?" Keluh Sakura. "Hn, dia memang begitu!" Kata Sasuke.

DRAP DRAP

"Hosh, hosh, maaf terlambat." Kata Naruto. "Yaa, tidak apa-apa, ayo kita ke hutan!" Kata Sakura. "Yeah, Let's go to the jungle!" Teriak Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Mereka bertiga langsung berlari menuju hutan.

"Wah, hutannya bagus ya! Sepertinya, aku akan betah disini!" Puji Sakura sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto dan Sasuke. "Bagus dong kalau kau betah disini! Kami jadi ada teman! Eh, maksudku, teman kami jadi bertambah, hehehe" Naruto nyengir. "Hahaha, aku juga langsung dapat teman baru!" Kata Sakura sambil tertawa. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. "Apa disekolah kalian tidak memiiki teman?" Tanya Sakura. "Tentu saja ada. Tetapi, murid perempuan semuanya mengejar Sasuke. Itu yang membuat Suigetsu CS membenci Sasuke." Jelas Naruto.

"Oh! Tidak apa-apa, aku mau kok berteman dengan kalian! Yah, meskipun aku perempuan, tetapi, tak apa kan?" Kata Sakura ragu-ragu. "Kami malah senang jika kau mau berteman dengan kami!" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Hehe, yasudah, apa disini ada pohon yang ada cabang diatasnya?" Tanya Sakura. "Ya, ada. Ayo ikut aku!" Kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju pohon bercabang itu. "Sasuke-kun tidak ingin ikut?" Tanya Sakura. "Tidak, aku akan menunggu kalian disini!" Kata Sasuke.

"Oh yasudah, aku pergi dulu ya!"

"Hn"

"Sakura-chan, aku menemukannya!" Teriak Naruto. "Bagus! Sekarang kita harus mencari kayu!" Kata Sakura. "Hn, kayu untuk apa?" Tanya Sasuke. "Kayu untuk membangun rumah pohon!" Kata Sakura. "Hah, mau membangun rumah pohon? Itu tak mungkin." Kata Naruto sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Kita kan belum mencobanya!" Kata Sakura dengan wajah serius. "Sakura, dia tidak setuju karena di takut ketinggian!" Celetuk Sasuke.

"Hah, Naruto-kun takut ketinggian?" Sakura membelakkan matanya. "A..apaan sih, Teme!" Kata Naruto kesal. Wajahnya memerah antara marah dan malu. "Kukira Naruto-kun seperti kebanyakan lelaki, ternyata, seperti perempuan saja! Hahaha" Kata Sakura sambil tertawa mengejek."Aku tidak takut ketinggian kok! Ayo kita bangun rumah pohonnya!" Kata Naruto bersemangat sambil berlari untuk mencari kayu.

"Apa dia sering melakukan hal itu?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke. "Tidak juga. Yasudah ayo kita ikuti dia. Aku punya firasat buruk!" Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura. Mereka pun menemukan Naruto terjatuh dalam lubang.

"Hei, siapapun, tolong aku!" Teriak Naruto dari dalam lubang. Sasuke dan Sakura langsung melihat kebawah. "Na..Naruto-kun, ngapain kamu disana?" Tanya Sakura dari atas lubang. "Nanti kuceritakan. Aku sudah menemukan kayu yang kau butuhkan. Sekarang, tolong angkat aku dari sini!" Kata Naruto."Hn, baiklah. Raih tanganku!" Kata Sasuke. Naruto langsung meraih tangan Sasuke.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto saat dia sudah diatas.

"Sambung kayu ini dan kayu ini diatas pohon itu!" Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah podon bercabang dibelakang mereka.

"Pohon yang bagus!" Kata Naruto

"Ya, pohon yang bagus!" Kata Sasuke.

"Eh? Padahal itu pohon yang biasa-biasa saja!" Kata Sakura.

"Pohon itu bagus sekali! Jika kau perhatikan baik-baik, pohon itu terlihat indah sekali!" Kata Naruto. Sakura pun memperhatikan baik-baik pohon tersebut. "Iya, ya, pohon itu indah! Mari kita buat rumah pohon." Kata Sakura. "Ayo." Kata Naruto.

Mereka sibuk membuat rumah pohon. Dan, AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA!

"Huft, akhirnya selesai juga!" Kata Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan. "Bagus juga hasilnya" Kata Naruto. "Yaa, tak kusangka!" Kata Sakura. "Ayo naik!" Ajak Sakura. Sakura dan Sasuke segera menaiki tangga yang mereka buat untuk menaikki rumah pohon tersebut. Hanya Naruto yang masih diam ditempat."Ada apa denganmu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn, sudah kubilang, dia takut ketinggian!" Kata Sasuke. "Ini 'kan tidak berbahaya! Ayo naik sajalah!" Kata Sakura sambil memelas. "Tidak akan! Aku akan menunggu disini saja!" Kata Naruto. "Ternyata benar, Naruto-kun bukan laki-laki!" Kata Sakura dengan nada mengejek. "Eh, aku ini laki-laki! Baiklah, akan kucoba naik!" Kata Naruto pasrah. 'Gadis ini merubah Naruto menjadi tidak takut pada ketinggian.' Batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis memandang Sakura dan sahabatnya, Naruto yang sedang menaiki tangga.

Mereka bertiga-pun naik ke atas. "Ternyata seru juga ya!" Kata Naruto. "Tuh 'kan aku bilang juga apa!" Kata Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang dan tersenyum kemenangan. "Ya, iya, aku kalah! Hehehe" Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun!" Sapa Sakura. "Ohayou Sakura-chan!" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. "Yuk berangkat!" Kata Sakura. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Mereka baru memasuki Gerbang Konoha High School. Tiba-tiba…

"Sasuke-kun! Kyaaa!" Jerit Siswi-siswi Konoha High School.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Heh perempuan aneh! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke-kun milikku!" Kata Karin. "Eh? Tadi kau bilang apa?" Tanya Sakura. "Aku bilang, jangan dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke-ku, dasar gadis aneh!" Kata Karin. " 'Sasuke-ku'? Kapan aku jadi pacarmu?" Tanya Sasuke dingin. "Yaaa, mungkin minggu depan atau besok!" Kata Karin sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke. "Hei nenek lampir! Jangan panggil aku 'Perempuan Aneh', aku punya nama! Atau kau akan kuhajar! Aku juga tidak mengenalmu!" Kata Sakura ketus. "Oh iya-ya, kau kan anak baru berdahi lebar itu. Aduh, bagaimana aku bisa lupa ya?" Kata Karin sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Kau!" Geram Sakura. "Sudahlah, Sakura-chan!" Kata Naruto sambil memegang lengan Sakura. "Huh, kali ini mungkin aku maafkan, tapi tidak nanti! Awas saja kau nenek lampir! Ayo Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun!" Kata Sakura seraya berjalan pergi. "Hahaha, ingat itu Karin. Siap-siap! Hahahaha" Kata Naruto sambil tertawa mengerikan.

"Kau Naruto!" Geram Karin.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto. Sakura hanya diam. "Kau kenapa? Kalau ada masalah, ceritakan aja ke kami!" Lanjut Naruto. "Yah, aku memiliki firasat buruk!" Keluh Sakura. "Hn, aku juga!" Gumam Sasuke. "Hah? Firasat buruk apa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. "Aku memiliki Firasat sebentar lagi, Suigetsu CS akan menghajar Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura sambil menunduk.

BRAK

Suara pintu yang terbuka akibat dorongan Suigetsu CS. 'Tuh 'kan!' Batin Sasuke dan Sakura.

Suigetsu diikuti dua orang temannya masuk kedalam kelas XII-I dan langsung memukul Sasuke.

BUAK!

"APA-APAAN KAMU!" Teriak Naruto kesal. "Jangan ikut campur!" Bentak Suigetsu sambil mendorong Naruto sehingga Naruto jatuh. "Kumohon jangan pukul Sasuke-kun lagi!" Kata Sakura memohon. "Heh, gadis aneh, jangan ikut campur!" Kata Juugo sambil mencekik Sakura. "Le…Lepaskan aku!" Kata Sakura lemah. "Melepaskanmu? Huh, takkan!" Kata Juugo.

"Juugo, lepaskan dia!" Bentak Hikari. "Hikari, kau kenapa?" Tanya Juugo sementara Suigetsu hanya cengo'. "Kuperintahkan lepaskan dia!" Bentak Hikari lagi. "Hikari?" Gumam Naruto dan Sasuke. Juugo pun melepaskan cekikannya. "Kau kenapa, Hikari?" Tanya Suigetsu heran. "Huh, aku sudah muak dengan kelakuan kalian! Kalian sering mengganggu Sasuke, apa salahnya coba? Kalian itu Cuma iri! Aku tau kalau Sasuke digemari dengan semua siswi di Konoha High School ini, tapi, karena kalian iri, kalian mengganggu Sasuke. Seharusnya kalian malu!" Kata Hikari dengan nada tinggi.

"Hikari, kau sekarang berubah! Apa semua gara-gara dia?" Tanya Suigetsu sambil menunjuk kearah Sasuke. "Bukan! Dari dulu aku memang sudah muak dengan kalian!" Kata Hikari. "Sasuke-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura. "Hn, aku tidak apa-apa!" Jawab Sasuke. "Hikari, kau sudah keterlaluan!" Suigetsu nyaris memukul Hikari kalau saja Naruto tidak menghentikannya. "Suigetsu, kaulah yang sudah keterlaluan!" Kata Naruto. "Huh, dasar tukang ikut campur!" Sahut Suigetsu sambil menarik paksa tangannya dari genggaman Naruto.

"Juugo, ayo pergi!" Kata Suigetsu seraya berjalan pergi. Juugo pun mengikuti Suigetsu pergi keluar kelas XII-I. "Terima kasih, Naruto. Kalau tidak, mukaku pasti sudah terkena pukulannya." Kata Hikari sambil tersenyum. "Ya, sama-sama." Naruto meninggalkan Hikari menuju tempat duduknya. "Maafkan mereka sudah membuat kalian jadi begini!" Kata Hikari. "Ya, tidak apa-apa." Kata mereka. "Aku pergi dulu!" Pamit Hikari sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura membalas lambaian tangan Hikari.

Tiba-tiba, langkah Hikari terhenti. "Ng, Sasuke." Kata Hikari sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke. "Hn, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke. "Sebaiknya kau lebih berhati-hati pada Suigetsu dan Juugo. Aku merasakan firasat aneh." Kata Hikari. "Hn, aku mengerti." Kata Sasuke. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

"Sasuke!" Teriak Suigetsu. Sasuke hanya membalikkan badannya. Kali ini, Sasuke istirahat sendiri karena Naruto dan Sakura sedang dihukum oleh Kakashi. Suigetsu langsung memukul Sasuke, tetapi, Sasuke menangkisnya. "Sekarang mau apa lagi?" Tanya Sasuke dingin. "Huh, kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Kata Juugo. "Oh ya? Aku baru tau." Kata Sasuke dingin. "Huh, kemana teman-temanmu itu? Apa mereka mati? Hahahaha!" Suigetsu tertawa mengerikan. Sasuke hanya diam. "Bukan urusanmu." Kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Suigetsu. "Dingin sekali! Oh ya, kemana Hikari? Dia harus kuberi pelajaran karena telah mempermalukanku." Kata Suigetsu. Sasuke tidak memperdulikan perkataan Suigetsu. Dia langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

TENG,TENG,TENG…

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Skarang pelajaran Anko-sensei. "Selamat siang, anak-anak." Sapa Anko-sensei ramah. "Selamat siang, Anko-sensei!" Murid-murid membalas sapaan Anko-sensei. "Yak, hari ini ada tugas yang tidak mungkin dilakukan sendirian. Carilah teman untuk berkelompok! Kelompok bebas dan paling banyak 5 orang!" Tegas Anko-sensei. "Eh, kita satu kelompok ya!" Kata Naruto.

"Hinata-chan! Satu kelompok dengan kami, ya." Kata Sakura. "I…iya." Kata Hinata malu-malu. "Sasuke-kun, aku satu kelompok denganmu ya!" Teriak Karin dari depan. Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab.'Huh, kalau dia satu kelompok denganku, bisa gawat. Nanti dia malah asyik lihatin aku lagi. Nggak bantu kerja. Ogah ah aku satu kelompok dengannya' Batin Sasuke sambil bergidik ngeri. Merasa nggak diperhatikan, Karin langsung ketempat Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, aku satu kelompok denganmu ya" Karin memelas pada Sasuke. "Cih, cari saja yang lain." Kata Sasuke dingin.

"Ih, Sasuke-kun, biarkan aja dia masuk kelompok kita. Biar cukup gitu." Kata Sakura. Naruto hanya diam sambil melirik kearah Sasuke.'Benar juga sih kata Sakura-chan. Mereka semua sudah punya kelompok, tapi kelompok kami kurang satu orang lagi. Dan siapa juga yang mau masukin si Nenek Lampir itu…' Batin Naruto. "Yasudah, masuk kelompok kami aja!" Kata Naruto akhirnya.

Sasuke langsung mendeath glare kan Naruto. Karena takut melihat Death Glare Sasuke, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. "Yeah! Akhirnya aku satu kelompok dengan Sasuke-kun." Jerit Karin kegirangan. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. "Sasuke-kun, kok marah sih?" Tanya Karin dengan nada genit. "Iih, genit amat loe!" Kata Naruto kesal.

"Biarin! Daripada kamu yang bertampang bodoh." Kata Karin tak mau kalah. "Ngajak berantem ni anak!" Kata Naruto kesal. "Naruto-kun, sudahlah!" Lerai Sakura. "Hei kalian apa sudah selesai?" Tanya Anko-sensei. "Belum, sensei!" Teriak mereka semua. "Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama karena Tsunade-sama mengadakan rapat penting. Jadi, akan langsung kuberitahu tugasnya. Buka buku kalian halaman 109. Disitu tertulis 'Buatlah cerita tentang pemandangan alam sekitar rumah kalian.'Buat ceritanya yang bagus ya! Minggu depan dikumpul. Aku tinggal dulu." Kata Anko-sensei sambil pergi.

"Jadi, mau kerjakan dimana nih?" Tanya Sakura sambil melihat kearah Naruto, Sasuke, dan Karin. "Dirumahku aja!" Kata Naruto sambil nyengir. "Boleh juga tuh." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Sasuke hanya diam melirik Sakura. 'Aku ini kenapa sih? Kenapa detak jantungku begini?' Batin Sasuke. "Sa..Sasuke-kun, ada apa?" Tanya Sakura gugup. "Tidak apa-apa." Kata Sasuke sambil memalingkan muka.

'Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada Sakura?' Batin Sasuke lagi. "Sasuke-kun, kapan kita kerjakan tugas kelompok tadi?" Tanya Karin dengan nada manja. "Cih, tanya Naruto." Kata Sasuke dingin.

"Hoi, Naruto, kapan?" Tanya Karin. "Besok Lusa." Kata Naruto.

TENG, TENG, TENG..

Bel pulang berbunyi. "Sampai jumpa besok, Sasuke-kun." Kata Karin sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Aku kesal kalau Karin dekat dengan Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura polos. "Kau cemburu ya?" Goda Naruto. Sontak Sakura blushing. Sasuke juga. "A..apa-apaan sih?" Kata Sakura gugup. "Kalau kau suka Teme bilang aja! Nggak akan kusebarin kok. Kau juga Teme." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ah, a..apaan sih, Dasar Naruto-kun." Kata Sakura gugup. "Teme, kalau kau suka dengan Sakura-chan, buruan bilang. Daripada kuambil!" Goda Naruto.

"Diam kau Dobe!" Bentak Sasuke dengan wajah memerah menahan malu. "Hahaha, ayolah Sasuke, nyatakan cintamu! Ayo!" Kata Naruto sambil menyenggol tangan Sasuke. "Baka!" Gumam Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya. "Naruto-kun keterlaluan!" Kata Sakura.

"Aku bicara sesuai kenyataan kok!" Kata Naruto sambil nyengir. "Aku tak menyukainya!" Kata Sasuke. "Hee, yang benar?" Goda Naruto. "Hn. Dia juga tidak menyukaiku kok." Kata Sasuke sambil menoleh kearah Sakura. "I..itu benar." Kata Sakura pura-pura mensetujui Sasuke. 'Sasuke-kun… kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Sebenarnya…' Batin Sakura kecewa. 'Aku tak mungkin menyukainya. Tak mungkin!' Batin Sasuke menyanggah perasaannya pada Sakura.

"Begitu, kukira kalian saling menyukai." Kata Naruto dengan nada kecewa. Sakura terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala. 'Sakit. Sakit sekali' Batin Sakura sambil mencengkram dadanya.

Sakura langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur. "Haah, kenapa jadi seperti ini sih?" Gumam Sakura.

TOK, ….

"Sakura-chan, kau didalam kan?" Tanya seseorang diluar kamar Sakura. "Iya. Ada apa, bu?" Tanya Sakura dari dalam kamar. "Ada temanmu yang bernama Naruto ingin bertemu denganmu." Kata Ibunya Sakura. "Suruh saja dia masuk kekamar! Aku malas keluar.." Kata Sakura.

KREK..

"Halooo, Sakura-chan!" Sapa Naruto sambil nyengir. "Naruto-kun, silahkan duduk!" Sakura mempersilahkan Naruto duduk dibangku meja belajarnya. "Wah, kamarmu rapi juga ya, Sakura-chan." Kata Naruto basa-basi. "Iya. Ada apa datang kemari? Mana Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Hehehe, aku sendirian saja. Oh ya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan." Kata Naruto serius. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura. "Kau benar-benar tidak menyukai Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto serius. "Hah~ aku sangat menyukainya, bahkan aku mencintainya." Aku Sakura. "Lantas apa yang membuatmu berbohong tadi?" Tanya Naruto. "Aku…aku takut jika Sasuke-kun tidak menyukaiku. Tapi, dia memang tidak menyukaiku. Buktinya tadi." Kata Sakura menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tiba-tiba, Naruto menyentuh bahu Sakura.

"Aku yakin, kalau Sasuke menyukaimu. Bahkan mencintaimu. Hanya saja, karena dia Uchiha Sasuke, gengsinya setinggi gunung." Canda Naruto sambil nyengir. "Semoga saja begitu." Kata Sakura sambil menatap wajah sahabat barunya itu. "Oh ya, aku bisa kok membantumu mendapatkan Sasuke, tapi kau harus membantuku juga, OK." Tawar Naruto. "OK, tapi bantu apa?" Tanya Sakura. "Tolong bantu aku untuk dapatkan hati Hinata-chan, please!" Pinta Naruto. Sakura sweatdrop.

"Tenang saja, itu hal mudah. Kelihatannya, anak itu menyukaimu juga lho!" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Naruto mendadak blushing. "Yang bener?" Tanya Naruto memastikan. "Yaiyalah, masa' aku bohong sih!" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Haaah." Sasuke menghela nafas bosan. "Temee!" Panggil seseorang dari belakang. Sasuke langsung menghadap kebelakang. "Ada apa, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke kesal. "Kau marah ya?" Tanya Naruto yang langsung mendudukkan disamping Sasuke."Tidak. Ada apa kesini?" Tanya Sasuke. "Ng, sebenarnya, kau suka dengan siapa sih?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa pedulimu?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Waduh, jangan jadi dingin begitu dong! Kan aku hanya tanya….gitu aja marah!" Gerutu Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Apa maumu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. "Kan aku tanya, kau sebenarnya suka sama siapa sih?" Kata Naruto sambil mengulang perkataannya tadi.

"Rahasia!"

"Ayolah, beritahu saja!"

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah~"

"Tidak. Sekali tidak, ya tidak!"

"Ayolah Teme~ beritahu aku~"

"T-I-D-A-K!"

"Please~"

"DOBE, KAU INI KERAS KEPALA SEKALI SIH! SUDAH KUBILANG TIDAK YA TIDAK!" Bentak Sasuke. "Haah~ apa sih susahnya bilang! Bilang saja kenapa! Aku kan sahabatmu. Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Kata Naruto. "Ciri-cirinya saja! Tidak apa-apa kok!" Lanjut Naruto kesal. "Hn, yang pasti cantik dan baik!" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. "Lalu, apa lagi? Itu sifatnya bukan? Ciri-ciri?" Tanya Naruto gusar. "Huh, kau pasti bisa langsung menebaknya jika kukasih tau." Ketus Sasuke.

"Huh, baiklah. Kau mau membantuku tidak?" Tawar Naruto. "Hn, membantu apa?" Tanya Sasuke heran. 'Tumben ni anak minta kubantu! Ada yang tidak beres…' Batin Sasuke.

"Bantu aku mendapatkan Hinata-chan"

**TBC**

**OK! Chapter 1 sudah selesai. **

**Gimana? Jelek? Kependekan? **

**Ok, silahkan review saja yaa! Terserah dalam bentuk apa!**

**Kalau flame, jangan kasar-kasar.**

**REVIEW PLEASE^^**

**Hiranata Uchiha.**


	2. Chapter 2

"DOBE, KAU INI KERAS KEPALA SEKALI SIH! SUDAH KUBILANG TIDAK YA TIDAK!" Bentak Sasuke. "Haah~ apa sih susahnya bilang! Bilang saja kenapa! Aku kan sahabatmu. Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Kata Naruto. "Ciri-cirinya saja! Tidak apa-apa kok!" Lanjut Naruto kesal. "Hn, yang pasti cantik dan baik!" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. "Lalu, apa lagi? Itu sifatnya bukan? Ciri-ciri?" Tanya Naruto gusar. "Huh, kau pasti bisa langsung menebaknya jika kukasih tau." Ketus Sasuke.

"Huh, baiklah. Kau mau membantuku tidak?" Tawar Naruto. "Hn, membantu apa?" Tanya Sasuke heran. 'Tumben ni anak minta kubantu! Ada yang tidak beres…' Batin Sasuke.

"Bantu aku mendapatkan Hinata-chan"

**Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke saling mencintai, Naruto dan Hinata juga saling mencintai. Baru saja Sasuke menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura, Sakura sudah harus mati ditangan orang yang paling ia benci..Bad Summary. Langsung baca aja deh….RnR please!? **

**A/N: Hai hai hai. Kita ketemu lagi di chap 2. Mungkin nggak panjang cerita di chap 2.**

**Balas Review dulu^^:**

**Sweetness of Dango;**

Hahaha, iya nih. Rencananya memang aku mau buat yang oneshoot.

Tapi, karena aku mau bikin penasaran, jadi 2 shoot deh^^

Thanks for the review^^

**Kau-Tau-Siapa:**

Iya ini udh update.

Masalahnya, chap 2 ini pendek kayaknya. =="

Thanks for the review^^

** :**

Iyaa, nih udh update.

Thanks for the review.

**Hira-kun:**

Iya, ini udh lanjut^^

**Terima kasih untuk semua reviewnyaa^^**

**Anata O Aishite**

**By: Ayako Hiranata Uchiha.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto dkk bukan punya Aku**

**Character: U. Naruto/U. Sasuke/H. Sakura/H. Hinata/Karin**

**Pairing: SasuSaku/NaruHina**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/comfort/Friendship**

**Don't Like, Don't read..**

**Happy Reading^^**

**CHAPTER II**

"Bantu aku mendapatkan Hinata-chan."

"Hah, kau serius dengan Hinata? Jangan bercanda deh!" Kata Sasuke. "Iiih~Sasuke, beneran nih. Aku serius dengan Hinata!" Kata Naruto lemas. "Gimana caranya mendekatkan kau dan Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke kesal. "Aku saja tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan selain Kaa-san dan Sakura." Lanjut Sasuke. "Tenang teme!" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. 'Teme lagi, teme lagi!' Batin Sasuke kesal.

"Gini, tadi aku baru saja dari rumah Sakura-chan. Aku meminta Sakura-chan untuk membantuku. Jadi, kau tinggal membantu Sakura-chan aja. Yang bicara dengan Hinata-chan itu, Sakura-chan. Kau hanya membantunya." Kata Naruto. Sasuke mulai berpikir. "Baiklah, akan kuusahakan!" Kata Sasuke. "YEEEE, MULAI BESOK YAAA! BYE TEME~" Teriak Naruto bahagia sambil meninggalkan Sasuke. 'Dasar Dobe, suaranya keras sekali!' Umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

KEESOKAN HARINYA…

"Ohayoo Sakura-chan, Ohayoo Teme!" Sapa Naruto senang. "Ohayoo Naruto-kun." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Hn, Ohayoo." Kata Sasuke singkat. "Jadi bantu aku kan?" Tanya Naruto. "Iya, jadi. Tapi, aku ngomong sama dia gimana?" Tanya Sakura. "Sakura-chan hanya bilang begini 'Hinata-chan, apakah ada orang yang kau sukai?' setelah itu, terserah Sakura-chan mau tanya apa ke dia. Teme akan menemanimu!" Kata Naruto sambil nyengir. "Eh? Kupikir, Sasuke-kun takkan mau membantu Naruto." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Hn, aku melakukan ini juga karena kasihan." Kata Sasuke santai. "Yah Teme~ nggak ikhlas nih!" Keluh Naruto. "Aah~ mungkin maksud Sasuke-kun ikhlas, ya kan?" Kata Sakura sambil menyenggol lengan Sasuke sambil memandangnya. Sasuke yang melihat pandangan seolah-jangan-kecewakan-dia-itu hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Ooh, begitu! Yasudah, ayo berangkat!" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar-lagi-.

DI SEKOLAH….

"Hhh, Hinata-chan belum datang rupanya." Keluh Naruto. "Tenang saja, istirahat kan masih bisa." Kata Sakura menenangkan Naruto. "Yaa, kau benar, Sakura-chan" Kata Naruto.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Jerit Karin sambil memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. "Lepaskan!" Bentak Sasuke. "Aaah~ Sasuke-kun, gimana sih?" Kata Karin dengan nada genit. "Cih, lepaskan aku!" Bentak Sasuke lagi. Naruto dan Sakura langsung membantu Sasuke melepaskan diri dari Karin. Setelah terlepas, Karin langsung mengembungkan pipinya. "Yah, Sasuke-kun, kenapa ditolak sih?" Kata Karin kesal. "Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu!" Ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Teme, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan udah datang tuh!" Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk pintu kelas. "Ayo Sasuke-kun!" Kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan Sasuke. "Eh? Mau kemana kalian?" Kata Karin. "Bukan urusanmu!" Kata Sakura dan Sasuke. 'Awas kau Sakura, kau berani sekali merebut Sasuke-ku, lihat saja akibatnya nanti!' Batin Karin sambil tersenyum sinis. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bergidik ngeri. 'Karin kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri nih? Ada yang tidak beres!' Batin Naruto ngeri.

SEMENTARA DITEMPAT SASUSAKU…

"Ohayoo, Hinata-chan!" Sapa Sakura. "Eh? O…ohayoo, Sakura-chan." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Bisa ikut kami sebentar?" Tanya Sakura. "Bi…bisa. Ta…tapi mau kemana ya?" Tanya Hinata. "Ke taman belakang sekolah. Hinata-chan jangan berpikiran macam-macam dulu, aku dan Sasuke hanya ingin ngobrol sedikit denganmu, boleh?" Kata Sakura. Hinata mengangguk sambil melepaskan tasnya.

"Ayo!"

DITAMAN BELAKANG SEKOLAH…

"Hinata-chan, apakah ada orang yang kau sukai?" Tanya Sakura. Hinata mengangguk. "Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke. "Na…Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata sambil menyembunyaikan wajahnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Ng, kau mencintainya kan?" Tanya Sakura. Hinata mengangguk. "Hinata, kau temui Naruto diperpustakaan saat istirahat." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura pergi. "Baik-baik dengan Naruto ya Nanti!" Teriak Sakura dari kejauhan. Hinata langsung blushing berat.

Karena tak mau berlama-lama, akhirnya Hinata lari mengikuti Sasuke dan Sakura.

DIKELAS…

"Ssst, Sakura-chan, gimana tadi?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. "Berhasil! Dia bilang juga suka padamu. Sekarang, saatnya kau beraksi Naruto. Temui dia di Perpustakaan jam istirahat. Yang nyuruh Hinata kesitu sih, nih!" Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasuke. "Hn, memang seharusnya begitu kan? Daripada di Kantin." Ujar Sasuke santai. "Hmmm, betul juga. Yaudah, semoga berhasil yaa!" Kata Sakura sambil menepuk pundak Naruto. "Terima kasih, Sakura-chan." Kata Naruto. "Ehem, kalian bertiga, silahkan duduk ditempat masing-masing." Ujar Kakashi yang tiba-tiba masuk. Sakura langsung berlari ketempat duduknya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini."

ISTIRAHAT…

"Ng, Hinata-chan" Panggil Naruto malu-malu. "I…iya, ada a…apa Na…Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata malu-malu(juga). "Temanin keperpustakaan mau?" Tanya Naruto. "Ma…mau." Kata Hinata. Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata menuju perpustakaan.

SEMENTARA ITU…

"Wah, Naruto-kun berhasil!" Kata Sakura senang.

"Hn."

"Ayo Sasuke-kun, kita ke perpustakaan!" Kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

DI PERPUSTAKAAN(BAGIAN NARUHINA)

"Na…Naruto-kun, nga…ngapain ki..kita ke perpustakaan? Na…Naruto-kun mau baca buku ya?" Tanya Hinata gugup. "Ng, nggak, aku nggak mau baca." Kata Naruto sambil menggeleng. "Terus mau ngapain?" Tanya Hinata bingung. "Ikut aku!" Kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata menuju pojok ruangan perpustakaan.

"Kita ngapain disini?" Tanya Hinata gugup. "Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Tanya Naruto serius. Hinata langsung blushing."I…iya." Jawab Hinata. "Kalau aku tanya padamu, maukah kau jadi pacarku, apa kau menerimaku?" Tanya Naruto lagi. "I…iya pa…pasti. Karena a..aku me…mencintaimu!" Kata Hinata tulus.

"Ok, kita langsung keinti, Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Hinata tersontak kaget. "Ka…kau se…serius, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata blushing. "Iya, aku serius! Jadi jawabanmu?" Tanya Naruto tak sabaran.

"Aku mau! Aku mau jadi pacar Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata sambil memeluk Naruto. Naruto awalnya terkejut dengan tindakan Hinata, tapi akhirnya dia membalasnya juga. Setelah melepaskan pelukannya…

"YEEEE! TERIMA KASIH HINATA!" Teriak Naruto senang. "NARUTOO! INI PERPUSTAKAAN! JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK! JIKA INGIN TERIAK-TERIAK, DILUAR SAJA!" Bentak Mizuki-sensei. "BAIK SENSEI!" Teriak Naruto.

SEMENTARA DITEMPAT LAIN…

**SAKURA P.O.V.**

Aku tertawa kecil dan Sasuke-kun tersenyum melihat Naruto-kun berhasil menembak Hinata. Hhhh, kapan ya aku dengan Sasuke-kun? Aku terlalu menghayal! Mana mungkin dia mau denganku! Aku tak secantik dan semanis Hinata, yah menurutku! Lucu juga Hinata-chan dengan wajah memerah seperti itu. Naruto-kun juga sama, sangking senangnya dia berteriak kencang sekali. Kulihat, Mizuki-sensei memarahi Naruto-kun karena berteriak tadi.

"Hn, tugas kita sudah selesai. Ayo pergi!" Aku mengangguk mendengar perkataan Sasuke-kun. Aku dan Sasuke-kun berjalan menuju kelas. Aku terus memperhatikan punggung Sasuke-kun yang berada didepanku. Dikelas, Sasuke-kun langsung duduk ditempat duduknya, aku pun begitu.

Tiba-tiba Karin datang sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke-kun dari samping. Tentu saja aku yang melihat kejadian itu kesal. Kulihat, Sasuke-kun juga kesal dengan keberadaan Karin.

"Lepaskan!" Ketus Sasuke-kun. "Ah~Sasuke-kun ketus banget! Besok jadi kan?" Tanya Karin genit. "Hn." Gumam Sasuke-kun. Dari suaranya, dia seperti sedang menahan amarah. "Pulang Sekolah, kita makan siang sama-sama ya!" Kata Karin.

"Maaf, aku tidak sempat!" Kata Sasuke-kun dingin. "Yah, kenapa nggak sempat sih?" Kata Karin. "Bukan urusanmu!"

**END SAKURA P.O.V.**

Sasuke segera melepaskan pelukan Karin dan berjalan kearah Sakura. "Sakura, sebaiknya kita pergi menemui Naruto dan Hinata." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura. Karin langsung menyeringai saat melihat SasuSaku. 'Tamatlah riwayatmu, Sakura!' Batin Karin.

**SASUKE P.O.V**

Hhhh, kenapa hari ini aku badmood gini ya? Cih, pasti gara-gara Karin tadi. "Sa…Sasuke-kun!" Panggil Sakura gugup. "Hmm, ada apa?" Tanyaku. "Katanya mau menemui Naruto-kun dan Hinata-chan." Katanya. "Nanti saja kita kesana. Pasti mereka sedang tak ingin di ganggu." Ujarku. Kulihat dia hanya mengangguk. "Jadi, kita mau kemana?" Tanyanya. "Hn, entahlah." Kataku santai sambil berjalan disampingnya.

Kulihat ia mendengus sambil mengembungkan pipinya. 'Dia benar-benar menggemaskan!' Batinku sambil melihat kearahnya. "Sasuke-kun menyebalkan!" Kata Sakura sambil memukul bahuku pelan. Aku hanya tertawa pelan merasakannya. Dasar!

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Taman belakang sekolah?" Usulku. Dan tanpa diperintah, Sakura langsung menarik tanganku dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Ayo, Sasuke-kun!" Katanya sambil menarik tanganku.

DITAMAN BELAKANG SEKOLAH….

Sakura langsung melepaskan tanganku. Aku pun langsung pergi ke Pohon Sakura didekat kami. "Sasuke-kun, hari ini, hari yang cerah ya!" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar. "Hn, hari yang cerah." Kataku sambil menutup mataku. Membiarkan angin memainkan rambutku. "Sasuke-kun." Panggil Sakura pelan. Aku langsung membuka mataku. "Hn, ada apa?" Tanyaku. "Apa…apa kau mempunyai orang yang kau suka?" Tanyanya gugup sambil memainkan jari tangannya sendiri. Dan aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hn."

"Hn? Itu artinya apa?" Tanya Sakura. "Ada. Kenapa?" Tanyaku. Dia menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa." Kata Sakura sambil menunduk. "Kau, apa ada orang yang kau sukai?" Tanyaku. Blush, wajahnya langsung blushing. Dan dia langsung memainkan jari tangannya. Entah perasaanku atau apa, Sakura semakin mirip Hinata jika dekat denganku.

"Y…ya, aku punya orang yang kusukai! Dia sangat dekat denganku, namanya Sa…" Aku langsung menoleh kearahnya. Dan dia langsung menutup mulutnya. "A…apa yang kau bilang ta…tadi?" Tanyaku memastikan. Sepertinya wajahku memerah sekarang. "Ti..tidak ada!" Ujarnya gugup. "Hei, cepat beritahu aku!" Kataku tak sabar. "A…aku tidak bilang apa-apa!" Kata Sakura tetap bersikeras. "Hhhh, baiklah kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu aku!" Ujarku pada akhirnya

**END SASUKE P.O.V**

Sasuke pun berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku mau kembali kekelas." Kata Sasuke dingin sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. "Sasuke-kun! Tunggu aku!" Teriak Sakura sambil mengejar Sasuke. 'Apa mungkin dia suka padaku? Akan kupastikan!' Batin Sasuke.

DIKELAS…

"Teme, Sakura-chan, kalian darimana saja?" Teriak Naruto heboh. "Nggak perlu heboh juga kale!" Teriak Shikamaru yang merasa terganggu dengan tidurnya. "Biarin, mulut mulut siapa? Masalah buat loe?" Kata Naruto ketus. "KAUU!" Teriak Shikamaru. "Haah~aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu! Mendingan tidur!" Ujar Shikamaru.

"Kau tidur terus ya!" Kata Naruto. "Biarin, kelakuan kelakuan siapa? Masalah Buat loe?" Balas Shikamaru sambil menuju kea lam mimpinya. "Cih, dia mengikuti kata-kataku!" Kata Naruto kesal. "Kalian darimana?" Tanya Naruto pada akhirnya. "Hmmm, dari taman." Kata Sakura."Ehem, udah jadian rupanya!" Gumam Naruto menggoda Sasuke dan Sakura.

BLUSH!

Sasuke dan Sakura sontak blushing. "A…Apa-apaan kau!" Ketus Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Benar ya apa yang aku bilang?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. "100% salah!" Kata SasuSaku serempak. "Jangan dibahas! Apakah besok jadi?" Tanya Sakura. "Iya jadi. Aku jadi nggak sabar!" Kata Naruto senang.

"Kebetulan juga besok hari minggu!" Kata Sakura bersemangat. 'Kenapa mereka begitu senang?' Batin Sasuke heran. "Na…Naruto-kun." Panggil Hinata. "Iya, ada apa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto. "A…aku tidak tau dimana rumahmu." Kata Hinata malu sambil memainkan jarinya. "Tidak masalah, nanti kau kujemput!" Kata Naruto. "Mana Karin?" Tanya Sakura. "Entahlah." Kata Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Aku cari Karin dulu ya!" Kata Sakura sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka. "SAKURA!" Teriak Naruto. Sakura langsung berhenti dan memandang kebelakang. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya pada Naruto. "Kasih tau Karin nanti saja!" Kata Naruto. "Baiklah." Kata Sakura sambil berjalan kearah Naruto, Hinata, dan Sasuke.

Tak lama, Karin pun masuk kekelas. "Karin!" Panggil Sakura. "Ada apa?" Ketus Karin. "Jangan lupa besok ya!" Kata Naruto. "Ya, ya, aku tau!" Kata Karin sambil berjalan pergi dari hadapan Naruto dkk. "Baik baik dikasih tau!" Gumam Naruto kesal. "Sabar saja!" kata Sakura.

SEPULANG SEKOLAH….

"Sakura-chan, Teme, kalian pulang saja duluan. Aku masih ada urusan!" Kata Naruto. "Pasti mau kencan, ya kan?" Tanya+goda Sakura. "I…Iya, aku ma…mau kencan dengan Hinata-chan, hehehe." Kata Naruto salah tingkah sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yasudah, kami pulang dulu ya, bye!" Kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto. "Bye, sampai jumpa besok!" Kata Naruto sambil membalas lambaian Sakura. "Hn, aku pulang dulu." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan mengikuti Sakura.

"Akur dengan Sakura ya, Teme!"

BLUSH

'Dobe bodoh!' Batin Sasuke kesal.

DIPERJALANAN PULANG…

Sasuke dan Sakura berbincang-bincang selama diperjalanan, yah, kalian pasti tau siapa yang paling banyak bicara. "Sepi ya nggak ada Naruto-kun!" Keluh Sakura. "Hn, tidak juga." Kata Sasuke. "Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Biasanya, Dobe yang paling banyak bicara jika pulang bersamaku, tapi aku dapat penggantinya." Jelas Sasuke sambil melirik kearah Sakura.

"Huh, aku tidak se-cerewet Naruto-kun tau!" Ketus Sakura sambil mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Sakura yang seperti anak kecil. "Iya, iya aku tau. Hn, bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita bermain di hutan." Tawar Sasuke.

"Baiklah, lagian udah lama aku nggak kesana, hehehe." Kata Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalnya yang tidak gatal. "Sasuke-kun." Panggil Sakura. Sasuke tidak menjawab, tetapi hanya menoleh kearah Sakura sebagai jawaban iya.

"Apa pacaran itu enak?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tau." Kata Sasuke. "Tapi mungkin saja enak." Lanjut Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Sudah sampai. Jangan lupa nanti sore ya." Kata Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Sakura. Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura memerah mengingat nanti hanya dia dan Sasuke. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' Batin Sakura gusar.

SEMENTARA SASUKE….

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang saat memasuki rumahnya. "OKAERII, OTOUTO!" Jerit Itachi sambil memeluk adiknya itu. "Lepaskan aku!" Kata Sasuke sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut kakaknya itu. "Oh ya, tadi kulihat kau sedang berbicara dengan gadis, siapa dia? Pacarmu?" Tanya+goda Itachi.

BLUSH

Sasuke merasakan wajahnya memerah. "Hahaha, wajahmu merah seperti buah tomat!" Kata Itachi sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Diamlah!" Ketus Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Jadi, siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Itachi. "Tetangga baru." Ujar Sasuke.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Itachi. "Haruno Sakura." Kata Sasuke. "Haruno Sakura?" Tanya Itachi. "Hn, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke. "Bukannya dia teman kecilmu, Sasuke?" Kata Itachi. "Hn, aku tidak ingat." Kata Sasuke. "Hhhh, dia sahabat kecilmu dan Naruto dulu." Kata Itachi. "Nanti kutanyakan padanya." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan kekamarnya.

SORE HARI DI RUMAH POHON….

"Sasuke-kun terlambat!" Kata Sakura kesal sambil mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Maafkan aku." Kata Sasuke sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Yasudah, aku maafkan kamu." Kata Sakura. "Sakura." Panggil Sasuke. "Ya?"

"Apa benar kita teman sejak kecil?" Tanya Sasuke serius. "Entahlah, aku tak ingat!" Kata Sakura. "Oh, yasudah." Kata Sasuke. Mereka pun terdiam sejenak. Sampai akhirnya, Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggil Sakura gugup. "Hn." Sahut Sasuke. "A…Aku…" Ujar Sakura gugup sambil memainkan jari tangannya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung. "A…aku…aku mencintaimu." Ujar Sakura gemetaran. Mata Sasuke langsung membulat sempurna. "Kau…Kau serius?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit blushing."Ya, aku serius." Kata Sakura.

"Aku…" Sasuke menggantungkan kata-katanya. 'Jangan-jangan aku ditolak!' Batin Sakura gusar. Seraya memejamkan matanya. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Ujar Sasuke pada akhirnya. Sakura dengan cepat membuka matanya. "Kau…Kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya. Sasuke mengangguk.

Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. "Terima kasih Sasuke-kun!"

KEESOKAN HARINYA…

"Naruto-kun!" Panggil Sakura. "Ah, Sakura-chan dan Teme, ayo masuk." Kata Naruto. Sasuke dan Sakura langsung memasuki rumah Naruto. "Langsung kekamarku aja, aku mau jemput Hinata-hime ku dulu!" Kata Naruto. "Hinata-hime? Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya Hinata-hime?" Tanya Sakura bingung. "Ya sejak pacaran! Hehehe, yasudah masuk aja dulu!" Kata Naruto. SasuSaku pun berjalan menuju kamar Naruto.

"Wah, ada Karin ya." Kata Sakura. "Eh, Sakura, Sasuke." Kata Karin.

SKIP TIME-SESUDAH KERJA KELOMPOK-

"Yuk kita kerumah pohon." Ajak Sakura. "Ayo!" Kata Naruto bersemangat. "Aku pulang dulu!" Kata Karin sambil beranjak pergi.

"Yasudah, ayo kita ke rumah pohon!" Ajak Sakura. Mereka semua mengangguk dan langsung berlari-lari kecil menuju hutan. Tanpa mereka sadari, Karin sedang mengintai mereka. 'Tamatlah riwayatmu, Sakura!'

DIRUMAH POHON….

"Indah sekali!" Kata Hinata terkagum-kagum. "Ya, pasti indahlah! Kami yang rawat!" Ucap Naruto bangga.

BLETAK

"ADUUUUUH!" Keluh Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya. "Sakit tau!" Ketus Naruto pada Sasuke. "Lagian, Naruto-kun sombong sih!" Kata Sakura. "Iya-iya, aku minta maaf!" Kata Naruto. "Hmmm, bagaimana kalau kita makan?" Usul Sakura. "Ma..mau makan apa, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata. "Dirumahku ada banyak makanan. Ayo kita ambil!" Ajak Naruto.

"Aku tinggal disini saja!" Kata Sakura. "Hn? Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura heran. "Biar aku bersih-bersih rumah pohon. Kotor banget!" Kata Sakura. "Hn, biar kutemani." Kata Sasuke. "Tidak usah, kau bantu Naruto-kun dan Hinata-chan aja!" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Hhhh, baiklah." Kata Sasuke pada akhirnya. "Ayo!"

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Hinata pun berjalan meninggalkan rumah pohon. Sementara Sakura sedang duduk santai sambil mengambil sampah yang ada didekatnya. "Lebih baik aku membersihkan." Gumam Sakura. Tiba-tiba, ada 2 orang datang sambil mencekik Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Ukh, siapa kalian?" Tanya Sakura. "Heh, kau tidak mengenal kami?" Sakura langsung membelalak kaget. "Karin? Suigetsu? Ngapain kalian disini? Cepat lepaskan aku!" Bentak Sakura. "Maaf saja ya, Sakura. Kami tidak bisa melepaskanmu." Kata Suigetsu. "Karena, aku ada dendam dengan Sasuke." Lanjut Suigetsu. Sakura sontak kaget. "Jangan sakiti Sasuke-kun!" Bentak Sakura dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Baiklah, tapi aku-ah-maksudku kami, akan membunuhmu, hahahaha!" Kata Karin sambil tertawa. "Cekik dia lebih kuat, Suigetsu!" Perintah Karin. "Akhh le..lepaskan!" Jerit Sakura. Mereka berdua tidak mendengarkan perkataan Sakura. Suigetsu malah mengencangkan cekikannya pada leher Sakura. Sakura hanya pasrah. 'Mungkin ini akhir dari hidupku, sayonara, Sasuke-kun' Batin Sakura. Sakura akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Hahahaha, akhirnya dia mati!" Kata Suigetsu sambil melempar mayat Sakura kelantai. "Ayo pergi! Mereka sudah dekat!" Kata Karin sambil menarik tangan Suigetsu. "KAMI KEMBALI!" Teriak Naruto. "Ya ampun Sakura-chan!" Jerit Hinata sambil berlari kearah Sakura. Sasuke dan Naruto pun ikut berlari kearah Sakura yang sudah tidak bernyawa. "Sakura, sadarlah!" Kata Sasuke sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura. "Coba kuperiksa!" Kata Hinata. Hinata pun langsung memeriksa detak jantung Sakura dan mencoba merasakan hembusan nafas Sakura. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Dia, sudah meninggal." Kata Hinata lirih. "Itu tak mungkin!" Kata Naruto tak percaya.

"Sakura….meninggal?" Tanya Sasuke tak percaya. Hinata mengangguk lemah. "Maafkan aku." Kata Hinata lirih. "Kau bohong kan Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih belum percaya. Pasti ini mimpi!

"Aku tidak bohong, Sasuke." Kata Hinata. "Sakura…" Gumam Sasuke lirih. "Yasudahlah, ikhlaskan saja Sasuke." Kata Naruto mencoba menghibur Sasuke.

KEESOKAN HARINYA…

"Huhuhu~Sakura~" Isak Sakuro-ibu Sakura. Sasuke hanya menatap lirih gundukan tanah itu. 'Sakura…'

'Sasuke, jangan sedih!' Sasuke langsung menoleh kesumber suara. "Sakura? Dimana kau?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri. 'Aku tidak ada dimana-mana 'Kumohon jangan sedih, Sasuke-kun.' Suara itu kembali terdengar. "Baiklah aku tidak akan sedih. Kumohon tunjukkan dirimu, Sakura!" Pinta Sasuke.'Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus pergi! Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun!' Suara Sakura pun kembali terdengar.

"Aishiteru mo, Sakura. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, Sakura-ku!"

**THE END**

**KYAAAAA! GAJE BANGET CERITANYA.**

**Apa boleh buat, menurut para readers, fic ini gaje?**

**Jelek?**

**Tolong review ya….**

**Thanks**


End file.
